


Going Nowhere

by kidcarma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Public Sex, Stuck Fuck, Top Komaeda Nagito, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcarma/pseuds/kidcarma
Summary: The only person he’s really worried about catching them in the act is Komaeda- he’s sure the others would all understand, on some level, why they’re breaking into his cabin. Even Komaeda would understand, because nobody has bothered to hide their distaste for him, has ever hesitated to say that placing trust in him would be anything but misguided.Hinata gets his waist in and-“Oh, fuck.”His eyes widen. He tries to lower himself in, toes just barely touching the floor, but- he can’t.He’s stuck.-“It seems you’re in quite the situation, Hinata-kun.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 482





	Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please be sure to read the tags on this one! i hope u enjoy

“You agree, right?”

He supposes it’s a bit of a leading question, and Sonia is not totally unaware of his phrasing choice. Her brows furrow, and gnawing on the inside of her cheek, Hinata can tell she’s on the same path as him, but maybe doesn’t want to admit it. Eventually though, she nods, squaring her shoulders confidently, all traces of her hesitation gone.

“You’re right,” she relents. “He’s up to no good. It would only be right for us to investigate, in order to protect the others. Nobody else can die in vain.”

“Yeah.” Hinata exhales, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. It’s not that he had expected Sonia to say no, but the idea of pointing fingers _now_ makes him feel shady. As though he were trying to shift the suspicion off of himself and onto Komaeda, because, well, there’s a _traitor_ and Hinata won’t admit how desperate he is to prove that he isn’t the one working against them all. Even to himself. “So, I was thinking we could start with his cabin? That seems like the most obvious choice.”

And her hand is gripping his wrist and tugging and he’s suddenly much too caught up in not tripping over his feet but he thinks she says something like “well then, what are we waiting for!?”  
  


* * *

  
Komaeda’s not there. 

Of course he’s not, he’s been off everyone’s radar for a few days now, clearly up to something dangerous which is _why_ they’re doing this in the first place. But Hinata finds, when he goes to jiggle the doorknob, that having this be easy is simply too much to ask for. The door doesn’t budge. Locked. 

The window. They’ll try the window instead. 

Sonia watches him apprehensively as he approaches it- it must be some kind of older make. The style he’s not familiar with, which makes sense considering the outdated, if not just cheap air conditioning units the cabins have installed which struggle to fight the tropical heat. Still though, Hinata manages to knock the latch loose after a couple forceful beats of slamming his fist against the frame (he wonders _how_ these four walls could have ever afforded him a sense of security in their killing game), cringing each time, hoping the noise doesn’t draw attention to their misdeeds.   
The only person he’s really worried about catching them in the act is Komaeda- he’s sure the others would all understand, on some level, why they’re breaking into his cabin. Even Komaeda would _understand_ , because nobody has bothered to hide their distaste for him, has ever hesitated to say that placing trust in him would be anything but misguided. 

It’s not so low that he can’t hoist himself in, so that’s what Hinata does. Heaves one leg up, going in right foot first. Grips the sill for better leverage, twists and his left foot goes in too. Facing away from the cabin, Hinata gets his waist in and. 

Hinata gets his waist in and-

“Oh, fuck.” 

His eyes widen. He tries to lower himself in, toes just barely touching the floor, but- he can’t. 

He’s stuck. 

Sonia must sense his distress, must realize what’s going on, because her eyes widen too, her hands hovering out uncertainly in front of her as though she would be able to help him out but she doesn’t know how. 

“Piece of shit,” Hinata growls, slamming his fist against the outside frame once more to try and gain some leeway but it doesn’t give.   
He’s half in, half out, and he pushes both his palms flat against the exterior of the cottage in order to just push himself back out instead because _there’s no shame in bailing but_ \- 

“Are you-?”

“I’m stuck,” he admits, just a touch too defeated. “Jesus christ.” 

“Here. Let me try…” Sonia hooks her arms under his own, pulls and pulls and pulls until she stumbles, losing her grip. 

They’re at an impasse. 

Hinata can feel Sonia’s eyes darting around, scanning him, scanning the window, while he looks to the ground and tries not to lose himself in the sound of his heart rate growing increasingly faster, increasingly louder in his ears. 

“I’ll go get Akane,” she says decidedly and that’s _fine_ because Akane is very strong- Hinata trusts her to get the window frame to budge or to pull him out- but a surge of panic rushes through him when he realizes. 

“Please hurry,” his stomach drops. He doesn’t like the idea of being left alone and defenseless for long. 

Her heels are already clicking down the wooden walkway as she runs.  
“I will!”  
  


* * *

  
Hinata hates that his first thought is about how unlucky he must be, when he hears somebody approaching.

It’s too soon for it to be his rescuers- that, and the sound clearly indicates there’s only one person. Still, when his eyes land on the stark white hair rounding the corner, Hinata knows he shouldn’t have expected anyone else.

“It seems you’re in quite the situation, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah,” Hinata’s eye twitches. He can’t bring himself to say much of anything else. His presence, trapped in the window, is proof enough of the stunt he was trying to pull. There’s no way for him to lie his way out of this one, so he won’t even bother with it. However, he assumes Komaeda will find a way to run his mouth even if Hinata isn’t participating in their conversation. 

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to survive this long, when you failed to do something as simple as breaking into my cottage,” Komaeda laments with a sigh. “Still, this is your own fault,” Komaeda scolds him- reminds him, as if he doesn’t already know. “You reap what you sow.”

“It’s your fault!” Hinata snaps. Ah. So much for his vow of silence. “If you weren’t such a fucking lunatic, we wouldn’t have to be worried about you killing anyone.”

“Ah, but still,” Komaeda’s grin is apparent in his tone. “You chose to go in through the window.” 

He’s not wrong about that. 

“You know, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda continues as he steps away and Hinata feels the twitching pulse in his eye return. Moving to the door, there’s the telltale click of it being unlocked and as Komaeda steps inside, Hinata realizes how very _not okay_ he is with the idea of not being able to see Komaeda. Of not being able to turn around, having to defend himself from behind. “There was once a point where I would have been overjoyed at the prospect of you breaking into my cottage. At the thought of you possibly coming in to kill me.”   
The sudden presence looming over his back is dizzying.   
“But now I know better. Dying at your hands would be a waste.”

Blindly, Hinata throws his leg backward, trying for a poorly aimed kick.   
He doesn’t make contact with anything though, and all he gets rewarded with is Komaeda’s low chuckle at his pathetic attempt. With each passing second the situation is growing more and more unsettling, Hinata growing more and more desperate, so he kicks at the wall, slamming his hands against the window frame once more. 

And he starts to flail. 

“Ah,” Komaeda says from behind him, his voice somehow reaching through the cacophony of Hinata’s internal panic and he shudders, thrashing against his confinement. “You’re getting very worked up. Perhaps if you sweat enough, you’ll be able to slide right out.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Hinata grits his teeth. “Shut up.” 

A hand settles against the skin of his lower back where his shirt has begun to ride up and he freezes. 

He swallows thickly.

“What are you doing?” 

“I know you’re not _that_ stupid,” Komaeda hitches the fabric higher up his spine. “You know what I’m doing.”

“ _Get off_.”

He throws another desperate kick backward, trying to shake Komaeda off, to no avail. 

“Oh Hinata-kun. You’re not in any position to stop me.” 

“You’re sick,” Hinata’s breath hitches. 

“Tell me truthfully then, that you don’t want me.” 

And it’s not like he hasn’t imagined this. Back before everything went to shit- and well, maybe even _after_ , a burning shame tucked into the recesses of his mind when he would stick his hand down his boxers and jerk himself violently to the thought of Komaeda and feel nothing but guilty afterward for coming to the thought of someone who advocates for the murder of their friends- 

“That’s what I thought.”

The hand resting on his back trails downward again, a thin pointer finger curling around one of his belt loops and tugging experimentally. 

“Sonia’s going to come back with Akane soon,” Hinata hears himself say, the words spilling from his lips without permission and he swears at the fact that he’s thrown them both under the bus. “So can you please hurry?” 

“A thinly veiled attempt to hide your eagerness,” Komaeda points out, reaching around to pop the button on Hinata’s pants, and despite the mocking tone of his words, he honors Hinata’s request and tugs the waistband down to the swell of his thighs. 

“Yeah, whatever.” He shifts his hips. “If that’s what you want to believe.” 

As Komaeda reaches around to start palming him through the thin fabric of his boxers, a wave of heat washes over Hinata’s face, and it only worsens when he hears momentary shifting behind him- then Komaeda’s clothed, half hard erection is pressed up against his ass. 

“Already?” Hinata is sure his own expression is a mix of annoyance and shock (not that Komaeda can see it, from where he’s standing), but it’s not like he’s in any better of a state, with Komaeda’s skilled hands working him up to half mast. “Seriously?”

“Ah, I suppose I can’t help it, with the sight of something so helpless and pathetic right in front of me.”

Hinata’s breath hitches as Komaeda rolls his hips. 

It occurs to him then, and not for the first time, that if anyone were to walk by, there’d be no hiding what was going on. Cheeks flushed, Hinata imagines how indecent his face must look as he bites his lip, trying not to give Komaeda the satisfaction of any noises slipping out.   
When Komaeda tugs the waistband of his boxers down though, exposing Hinata to the air, he swallows thickly and then fails entirely to muffle the sound that escapes when Komaeda’s hand wraps around his cock directly. 

There’s not a lot of room for movement- with Komaeda’s hand wedged in the thin space between Hinata’s crotch and the wall- but that doesn’t seem to matter anyway, because he retracts his grip after a few short moments. Hinata holds in any of his complaints. 

The sound of rustling behind him, and then a telltale _click_ of a bottle cap being snapped open makes his stomach drop. 

“Komaeda-“

“Are you worried?” Komaeda asks him, tone laced with something thick and sweet and sugary. The waistband of his pants and boxers clinging to the curve of his thighs, Hinata’s eyes widen as one of Komaeda’s hands grabs half of his ass and digs in hard with his nails, making room for the other hand- a cold, _wet_ digit prodding at his entrance. “Are you worried that the others might see you? A lowly reserve course student getting fucked by me? Or would you perhaps enjoy that?”

“Cold-“ Hinata hisses as his hands scramble for purchase, finding none, as he resigns himself to placing his hands flat, braced against the exterior front of the cabin. 

“Letting yourself get used by me, and loving it-“ Komaeds continues, massaging the skin for a few heated moments until he works a lubed finger _inside_ , up to the first knuckle.   
The sensation, paired with the vivid picture Komaeda is painting for him, knocks the wind from Hinata’s lungs, and he wishes he could ignore how badly his face is burning. Komaeda pushes in and out, in and out until his finger is buried all the way inside, and Hinata can feel every inch of it, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re on display for all of them to see,” Komaeda reminds him- as though he could forget- and his eyes snap open again, like Komaeda might be speaking it into existence, scanning the boardwalk and the surrounding cabins. And for half a moment, he’s almost thankful there aren’t that many of them left. “Anyone could walk by.”

“They won’t,” Hinata breathes out desperately. 

“Oh?” Komaeda starts to work a second finger in, stretching him. “But I thought your friends were coming back to help you. Or do you think they’ve wisened up by now, and left the scum to fend for itself?”

“N- no.” Shaking his head, Hinata rolls his hips back onto Komaeda fingers, his cock aching. “No, they’re…” He inhales. “They’re coming back for me.” 

“Really? You don’t sound so sure.” 

Neither option is better than the other- in how fucked up they both are. Sonia and Akane coming back to find _this_ , or never returning at all, leaving Hinata entirely at Komaeda’s endless mercy. He knows they wouldn’t abandon him though, despite what Komaeda might like to tell him, and all that means is that they have to _hurry up_. So Hinata rolls his hips again, trying to coax Komaeda to do just that. 

As though answering his wordless prayer, Komaeda withdraws his fingers, leaving Hinata empty and restless for a few moments. At least, until he replaces them with the slicked head of his cock, and pushes in.  
Something broken, and _urgent_ slips past Hinata’s lips, stuck between a whine and a gasp, his toes curling inside of his shoes as he takes Komaeda, inch by inch. 

Half of him wants to plead ‘slower’- the half that he indulges in when nobody else is around. The half that has thought of scenarios like this countless times, far more than he’d like to admit, knowing that with each day that passes, his grip on Komaeda is slipping and this may very well be the only time he gets to feel this touch, and so he wants to savor it. Because one day, something is going to give, and he doesn’t know what or who it’s going to be but some part of him deep down knows and fears that Komaeda is, has always been, and always will be, the catalyst, sparking, burning bright, until he’s nothing but ashes running through Hinata’s hands.

The other half of him, though, wants to plead ‘faster’. Knows they can’t get caught like this. Knows it would be mortifying at best, and would cast even more suspicion on him at worst. Wants it hard and fast and desperate, so that he can stuff down the humiliation of it all as soon as possible. And he doesn’t like the way his dick throbs at the prospect of being found like this.

Pressed all the way in, Komaeda pulls his hips back, and sets a pace as he begins to move.

The first thrust makes Hinata inhale reflexively, fingers digging into the wall- the rattling sound of the window frame currently holding him hostage is what fills in the spaces between the slick noises of skin on skin, and the gasps held half back in the hollow of his throat.

“How does it feel?” Komaeda mumbles low, speaking through huffs and grunts as his hands find home on Hinata’s hips, gripping hard. “To know that the only thing you’re good for is pleasuring trash like me?”

A pang of shame jolts up Hinata’s spine. He’s never been more horny in his fucking life.

“Good,” he can’t help the word that falls out. “Feels good.”

The laugh that tumbles from Komaeda is wheezy and delirious. 

“I bet you’d like for them to see this,” he hums, punctuating it with a particularly sharp thrust. “So you could finally prove to the Ultimates that you’re useful, even if it is only for one thing. So desperate to be accepted. To be one of them.”

Hinata can almost ignore him, if he just focuses on the feeling of Komaeda sliding in and out of-

“It would be so easy for me to kill you right now,” Komaeda tells him breathily.

“Shut up,” Hinata grunts. “Please just fucking-”

“I wouldn’t, of course,” he continues, picking up his pace. “The culprit would be so obvious. No, that wouldn’t- ngh- that wouldn’t further anybody’s hope.”

From the tone of his voice, it sounds like he wants to keep going. And God, Hinata doesn’t doubt Komaeda’s ability to keep rambling about hope for even a second- he’s been subject to it before. But when no more words come, it’s apparent that Komaeda is more concerned with keeping up with the rapid pace he’s set in chasing his own pleasure- there’s no time to linger on how surprising that is.

Each movement sends shockwaves through Hinata, jolting him, rocking him, and he tries to hold himself together through it all.   
He’s unraveling though, with every press against that spot inside him, he squeezes his thighs together as much as he can, trying to get relief. Breaths growing shorter, choppier, there’s something about the searing burn of the humility of it all, how good it feels even though he knows he shouldn’t want it because it’s _Komaeda_ -

Being rutted into with wild abandon, Hinata can no longer contain the gasps and moans that slip out, the increasingly frantic nature of Komaeda’s movements behind him lets Hinata know that he’s close, so close to reaching his own end. He’s not too far behind, a white hot ball of heat in the pit of his stomach, nudged closer and closer to the edge. Though as Komaeda’s hips stutter, finally releasing into Hinata, his nails digging into the skin of Hinata’s waist so hard red crescents are left in his wake, and his movements come to a churning halt, Hinata is left teetering. 

He clenches around Komaeda pathetically, trying to drive his hips back for that last bit of friction to tip himself over, but Komaeda’s grip keeps him still and he lets out a low whine when Komaeda pulls out of him entirely.

Deft fingers tug up Hinata’s boxers before the cum can escape from his ass, the fabric chafing uncomfortably against his weeping cock and it seems as though Komaeda is going to entirely ignore his muffled “please-” until he reaches around and squeezes Hinata’s dick through the fabric and that’s all it takes to send him over. He squirms desperately, trying to chase the pressure as he cums, helpless to the way he stains his boxers in the process but wholly uncaring until the last wave of his orgasm drains out of him and he slumps.

For a few moments, it’s just them breathing. The heaving of his chest, coming down from the high. The movement of Komaeda’s fingers curling into his belt loops and tugging his pants back up for him jolts Hinata out of his haze though, his eyes widening, grimacing at the sensation. 

His mouth opens before it occurs to him that he has absolutely no idea what to say- that still doesn’t stop from the ever eloquent “what the fuck” from coming out.

Komaeda clearly has the right idea, keeping his mouth shut- he doesn’t say anything, but Hinata can easily picture the smile plastered across his face- it’s one he’s thought about frequently. Says nothing, just tucks himself back into his pants, zips them up and steps away. The rush of air that fills the empty space behind Hinata makes him shiver.

Komaeda steps out of the cabin, making eye contact with Hinata, locks the door as he goes- leaving no trace of his presence.   
That much, Hinata is thankful for- he’s not sure how he’s going to pretend that didn’t just happen, how he could possibly lie to someone face about it. Especially not with the way it feels like his cheeks are still flushed when Sonia and Akane finally, _finally_ come running down the wooden walkway. He’s not sure how long it’s been.

“Hinata, are you alright?” Sonia asks and a pang of guilt hits him. She’s clearly been running, out of breath, probably earnest in her attempt to rescue Hinata as fast as possible for fear of leaving him vulnerable. And he’s going to lie to her.

“Yeah,” he nods, feeling out of place in the motion. “Thanks for coming back so quick.”

“We ran as fast as we could,” Akane assures him, hooking her arms around his without any preamble and he lets out a sound of surprise as she tugs once, twice, and on the third pull finally frees him from the window frame that had kept him hostage.   
Now that he’s free, Hinata is acutely aware of how sore his upper back is, with the way the window was digging into the skin there- and how sore he is in other places. 

So much so apparently that when Akane sets him down to stand on his own two feet, his knees buckle and he stumbles to the ground.

“Woah there!” Akane says as she hoists him back up and he winces because her preferred volume for speaking just seems to be shouting. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Y- yeah,” Hinata swallows thickly, managing to stand on wobbly legs with a little help. “Guess I was stuck in there funny.”

“It certainly looked uncomfortable.” Sonia’s voice is laced with concern as she scans him up and down and it’s only then that he has the sense of mind to smooth his shirt out. _Knows_ she can’t see it, but he feels like a sick fucking liar with the cum leaking out of his ass.

“In any case, I think we should…” He pauses. “I think we should come back tomorrow and try again. I don’t feel very good lingering around any longer, since we have no idea when Komaeda might come back.”

Sonia hesitates, then nods. He doesn’t want to entertain the idea that her hesitation lies within believing the validity behind his motivation for wanting to get the fuck out of there.  
“I agree. We’ll come back tomorrow with a plan for a better method of entry.”

“Right.” That sounds good enough. “Right.”

But it doesn’t even matter, he knows, as they all decide to part ways and he shuffles back to his cabin- because Komaeda already knows they’re trying to break into his cabin now, and he’ll likely hide anything he doesn’t want them to find by the time they break in tomorrow.

Fuck.

He wants to take a rock to that window and shatter it.


End file.
